


Six Single-Sentence Sterek Stories

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, M/M, Microfics, Multiple Alternate Universes, all Sterek-centric, single sentence stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: What the title says.





	Six Single-Sentence Sterek Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I used words from different random word generators as prompts. The words appear in italics before each sentence. Every sentence is Sterek-centric.
> 
> If anyone is interested in using any of these sentences as story prompts, please feel free.

(1)

_mustache, gossip, audacity_

"You have the audacity to spread such filthy gossip about Derek and me!" Stiles fumed, the full potency of his glare significantly diminished by his chocolate milk mustache.

 

(2)

_commando, phase, blissfully_

Derek's going commando might be only a passing phase, till next laundry day maybe, but for as long as there was a little ass crack in view, Stiles would remain blissfully content.

 

(3)

_really, pyramids, haunting_

"Do you really think something's haunting these pyramids?" Stiles asked Derek, but when he turned to face him what he saw was definitely not Derek.

 

(4)

_beauty, naïve, gone_

Never before had Mieczysław Stilinski, thief of hearts, encountered beauty equal that of runaway prince Derek's, but if neither he nor the naïve youth made their move soon, no one could say who’d be gone first.

 

(5)

_metallic, nectar, nightfall_

That metallic tang was absent in Derek Hale’s blood, which tasted like nectar, and why the werewolf’s lair was Stilinski’s first, though most often last, stopover after his rising every nightfall.

 

(6)

_eye, between, daisy_

Leaning against Derek while weaving together flowers from the pile between his legs, “’Daisy’ comes from ‘day’s eye,’ meaning the sun,” Stiles explained before settling the completed crown atop his king’s, his Derek’s, head.


End file.
